He will change her mind
by DyannaNichole
Summary: Ally doesnt belive in love. Never really has and says she never will. Austin moved next door and says he will change her mind. He's never been in love but knows its there, will he be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Dayana just might kill me for this but since she's laying beside me sleeping right now and I hacked her phone I thought why not give you this story I just found that I think is good. I think at first she wanted to make a one shot but then she changed her mind and she's already wrote a few chapters of it so I'm gonna risk my life just so you can have the first chapter. You better love me if you like it and review or she will probably take it down cause I think this story was emotionally hard for her to write

~Drake

* * *

You might not ever get to read this but if you do I hope you like if! Anyways I don't really have much to say so review?

* * *

My names Allyson Dawson, but I go by Ally. I'm 20 and single. I live in an apartment building, room 327, 6th floor. I've been living here since I was 18, that's when I moved out. I kinda like apartment buildings.

I haven't exactly decided what I want to do with my life yet. But I'm only 20, I have time to figure it out. I live in this apartment with my best friend, Trish. Trish randomly decided that she wants to bake brownies so I went to the store to get the stuff we needed. I probably have a nought brownie mix to feed out entire floor.

Ding! I hear the elevator door open an i step inside along with someone else. "What floor" he asks "um 6" I say looking up at him. He's got longish shaggyish blonde hair. He's tall, about 6'1-6'3 with tan skin. He's got dark brown eyes framed with thick long lashes. "Really? Me too! 329" he's my neighbor and I've never met him? " I'm 327. How have we never met"? He pushes number 6 and the doors shut.

"I just moved in a few days ago, I'm Austin by the way, Austin Moon" that explains alot. "I'm Ally, Ally Dawson it's nice meeting you and I guess welcome"! The elevator dings and we both step out. "Here let me help you with your bags". I start to inject but he has already the bags in his hands and is walking towards my apartment.

When I get to the door I knock and Trish yells back that it's unlocked. I walk towards the kitchen and Austin sits the bags down on the Counter. "Hey Ally- Woah, who's he"? "Trish this is Austin, he just moved into the apartment beside us a few days ago, Austin this is Trish my roommate and best friend" I start taking the stuff to make brownie with out and getting what I need. "Hey Austin you like brownies"? Trish asks " yeah"! He says and his eyes light up like a little kid I Christmas morning. "Why don't you help me make some brownies and you can stay and eat some, all we were going to do was watch movies". I tell him turning to him with a smile on my face. "Okay, sounds fun. I kinda just moved to New York and I literally have no friends here". "Well, now to do"! Trish says.

Two hours later and all the brownies were done and were all getting ready to watch movies. We decided that we are going to watch to Twilight saga ( Austin loves those movies). Trish went in the living room, put the brownies on the coffee table and stretched out on the love seat. I walked to the storage closet and got extra blankets and pillows while Austin got the movies ready.

I gave Trish a blanket and another pillow and sat the rest infront if the coffee table. I sit down and stretch my legs out covering myself with a blanket. Austin walks over, picks up my feet and sits down placing my feet in his lap an covering up with a blanket. About halfway threw Twilight I get a text from Trish

Trish: There is already chemistry between you two and you just met today!

Ally: what are you talking about?

Trish: He put your feet in his lap and his left hand has been siting on your knee since the movie started!

Ally: bye Trish

I put my phone back in my pocket and go back to watching the movie

* * *

We are watching New Moon and we are at the part where Bella has to go save Edward before he gets hisself killed. " alot of people think it's stupid that he would kill himself because he thought she was dead, but I don't". Austin randomly states " why not"? I question. " well, he loves her. He waited all that time to finally met her and he finally did. Besides, whats the point if living if you can't be with the person you love"? I laugh and roll my eyes. "Ignore ally, she doesn't believe in love" Trish tells Austin.

"Really? Why not"? "I just don't, it's not something I like to talk about, I just think love is fake and stupid"

" but you love to watch love story's? Ally Dawson, I do not get you. But dot worry, one day your gonna fall in love and I'm gonna remind you of the conversation, I promise im gonna change your mind about love if its that last thing I do".

* * *

It was past midnight and we were watching eclipse when Austin grabs a pillow off the floor. He scoots towards me a little more so that my feet aren't on his lap but the middle of my legs are stretched across his and he rests the pillow between the couch and halfway on me leaning over onto it so that his head is resting on my stomach. My phone lights up and it's a text from Trish

Trish: see! I swear it's like watching a relationship start right infront of my eyes

Ally: Trish! Calm down! So what his head is on my stomach, maybe he's tired.

Trish: whatever

I look over to her and roll my eyes and go back to watching the movie. Edward is about to propose to Bella. I feel something touching my hand and look down to see Austin playing with my fingers. I smile at him and run my other hand threw his hair. He looks up at me sleepily and smiles then snuggles his way deeper into my side.

* * *

Somewhere between breaking dawn part 1&2 I feel asleep. I think that last thing I remembered was all the vampire sex but I could have seen Bella wake up at the very end. I really don't know I've seen the movie so many times.

I wake up and I'm still on the couch and Austin is still in the same position he was last night still sleeping. I look at my phone and it's 10:30 and I have a text from Trish

Trish: I went to work, I would of woke you up to tell you but you and Blondie looked so cute together I just couldn't. By the way I toke a picture and sent it to you

I scrolled down and looked at the picture. I was laying with my legs across Austin's and his head was on my stomach, the pillow no longer hair was ruffled and my hand was placed loosely inside of his. Okay so maybe we did look cute together.

"Good morning" Austin says in a husky voice. "Did you sleep good"? I and him "yeah, I haven't really slept good since I moved out here at first I thought it was cause I had just moved here but I think it was more of that fact that I had no friends and I've never lived alone". "Austin, how old are you"? I ask him "23, how old are you"?

" 20. I've lived here for two years, I moved in here with Trish after we graduated. Still don't know what to do with my life". He moves his head up to look at me.

"I kinda always wanted to move out here. I lived with my parents till I was 20, then I moved in with my older brother for a year and a half cause he didnt like being alone. About two months after I moved out he got married and I was living with my girlfriend"

"Y'all aren't together no more"? I ask. He shakes his head. "Why not"? I ask him. "I realized I never loved her. We dated for over a year but I just didnt love her. I think I thought that I was ready to get married, start a family. You know I was already 22 so I thought I was ready but then I was at my brothers house oneday helping him take care if his daughter and yeah i haven't grown up enough yet. My mom always told me I would always be a kid at heart but she thought I would at least be an adult my now. "

" your scared to grow up." He looks away and then back at me. " how'd you know"? He asks. "Cause I'm the same way"

"Just wondering, do you ever see yourself with a family, you know like kids and a husband"

"Well not really, now days almost every marriage ends in divorce and the kid is forced to go back and forth between parents" he sits up pulling me closer to him. "Are you parents divorced"? He asks "yeah they were. They got divorced when I was in 6th grade"

"They were divorced? What happend"?

"My mom died when I was a junior. It was hard for me. Anyways, want some pancakes?" He jumps up smiling "I love pancakes"! He screams " good, it's one of the very few things I can cook"

* * *

Let me know if I should continue it or what and let me know if you like it. I most likely wont upload this just cause its personal but I might one day.

So I just realized she wrote this months ago so if I don't upload it your never gonna see it so review and tell her what you think. She really could use ring cheers up right now cause she's kinda depressed about some stuff. ~ Drake


	2. Chapter 2

Since there was 14 reviews on the first chapter and everyone loved it I'm updateing for Dani, We were at the doctor for her and I couldn't go back In the room with her so I read this chapter and it's really good. Also umm I noticed some people saying that I'm a good boyfriend and all but I'm not her boyfriend… anyways! Here's another chapter.

* * *

After we ate pancakes Austin had to leave to get ready for work. I cleaned the kitchen an went to take a shower.  
After I toke a shower I changed into black skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, and black combat boot. I dried my hair and curled it. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door making it's to lock the door. I was going to met Trish at her job so we could go shopping. When she was younger she use to have multiple jobs a week, but now she works as a fashion designer  
.

"Hey Trish"! I say walking into her office. "Hey! I just got off let me grab my stuff and we can leave". I nod and sit down behind her desk. Trish is really good at this job and almost everything she designs has animal print somewhere in it.

Four hours later and we were on our way back up to our apartment. We had about ten bags each and I was exhausted . Trish was use to shopping for up to ten hours sometimes so she was fine but my feet were killing me and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm going out with Dez tonight" Trish says as we step out of the elevator.  
Trish and Dez have been dateing for a little over a year and I'm just waiting on him to propose.

""We're are y'all going"? I ask her unlocking the door. "Out to eat and then he is going to show me the finish copy of his movie". Dez has always had a dream of being a filmmaker and is finally getting to live that dream. "If it's good I want to see it sometime" I tell her collapsing on the couch.  
"Okay. I'm going to get ready" she shouts while running towards to bathroom.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Trish has already left and I was still in the same spot. I heard a knock on the door and my feet hurt to much to move. "It's open"! I yell

"Hey Ally. I saw Trish in the lobby and we talked for a little. She told me you might want some company so here I am". Austin said while sitting down I the couch moving my feet into his lap.

"We went shopping for hours today and I'm tired and my whole body is sore and my feet hurt so bad". He laughs and unzips my boots.

"It might help if you toke your shoes of. You went shopping in combat boots? I guess that's better then heels but still" he slide the boots off and starts to massage my feet. Oh god can he be like any more perfect?

" I won't give up on us even if the stars get rough I'm giving you all my love im still looking up" he sand softly looking down. In my head I was think 'He can sing too'!

"And when your needing your space, to do some navigating ill be here patiently waiting to see what you find" he sings looking up a little  
"Cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth we got alot to learn god knows were worth it oh I won't give up" I sing this verse along with him and he looks into my eyes

"Wow, you have an amazing voice" he says. "I can say the same about you"  
"You know I wouldn't pin you as the kinda girl that likes love songs but you do like romance movies so I guess it makes since" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Just because I don't believe in love doesn't mean I don't have a great taste in music" he laughs and nods in agreement.

* * *

We sat there for about an hour before Austin decided he was going to make me diner. "Whatcha want"? He asks looking at what we had in the kitchen  
"Umm I kinda feel like Noodles , you like noodle"? He nods and starts cooking.

"So Ally, tell me about yourself. We have hung out twice and I hardly know anything about you"

"Well whatcha wanna know"? "Hmm you from New York"? He asks "No, I move out her with Trish after high-school. We're from Miami". "Really? I'm from Tampa" he says

"We'll why'd you move out here" I ask him. " newly signed recording artist to Starr records, I've always wanted to move out here but just never did. How about you, why are you here"? He asks turning towards me, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms across his chest. "You know that school, MUNY? Well I got in there but I only went about a month. I just wasnt into music like I was when I was 17. That's when I applied."

"Could your mom have anything to do with that"? He questions walking over to me. "Maybe" it comes out as more of a whisper. "She's the one that taught me how to write songs. My dad has this music store in Miami, Sonic boom. There all across Florida and he even has a few up here in New York, that's where I work. After my mom died I just lost inspiration" he picks me up and sits me down on the counter with my legs around his waist. "Does your parents divorce have anything to do with you not believing in love"? He asks. "Austin. I told you I don't like talking about it"

"Ally I know you don't want to talk about it but I just want to know why you don't believe in love" he whispers softly. "It's just stupid. Life's not a fairy tale, nobody gets there happily ever after"

He steps away and goes back to cooking. "One day Your going to find your Prince Charming Ally, and one day your life will be a fairy tale and you will get your happily ever after. I promise".

* * *

Okay that's all for this chapter. Review I guess. I'm sorry I don't know how this while fanfiction thing works. Dyanna is watching friends right now an she still doesn't know I'm doing this so if she kills me I blame you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

SHey! Dyanna is still sick, She literally toke blankets and pillows in my bathroom and is laying in my bathtub. She said its only a few step away from the toilet. So I'm sitting in the floor talking to her, singing to her, and reading her stuff off tumblr. Anyways enjoy this chapter & review!

* * *

We had ate and were watching a movie when Trish and Dez came in.  
"Hey Dez, I haven't seen you in a while" I say giving Dez a hug.

"I've been working on my film, been busy but it's done now so I'm back. Who's the blonde movie star in the couch? Did Ally get a boyfriend while I was gone? You make one short film and you miss so much"

"No Dez, he's not my boyfriend, this is Austin, he's our neighbor"  
Dez sits down beside Austin and they start talking while Trish pulls me into the kitchen.

"Ally I have huge news"! She's practically jumping up and down as she says this. Did he finally do it?  
"Spill"! I say while sitting down on a bar stool.

"Okay well while we were out eating, Dez kinda asked if I would be okay moveing in with him and I was kinda worried about leaving you alone, You can't cook! But then he said we could get an apartment in this building, maybe I this floor, and we would still be close" I was really happy for her, yeah I was said that she was moving out but at least she was worried about me and would still be here.

"But then he went to go show me his short film and it was amazing! He rented out that theatre up town and screened it there. It was pictures if us from the first day we met untill now and it had every picture ever taken of us and then at the very end he proposed"! He did! "Omg! Trish in so happy for you! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine on my own, I can cook a few things. I can live off of pancakes and microwaveable things. I just so happy for you I was wondering when he was gonna finally step up to the plate and ask you."

* * *

Later on that night Austin wanted to show me something in his apartment. It wasnt untill then that I realized I've never been in his apartment.

"It's a little messy but it's not to bad" he states while unlocking the door. We walk in and he has a few cans of coke here and there, a Pepsi on the coffee table, dr. Peppers on the kitchen counters. He has mail covering the coffee table and dirty dishes on the counter but it wasnt too bad.

"What did you want to show me"? I ask "oh yeah, follow me" he says while craving my hand and pulling me along with him. He leads me down the Hall all the way to the end and then stops at a locked door.

"It's my music room. Every instrument I ever owned" he unlocks the door and walks inside, me following close behind. In a glass case to our left is all his guitars from age 3-13. There was about 8. In the middle of the room was a solid black baby grand piano. I haven't played in years but before I could stop myself I had walked over and sat down in the hard bencpressing my fingers to the cold white keys. A melody flowed from inside the piano but it wasnt finilar to Austin or me. I continued to play untill I felt tears in my eyes. I slowly pulled back my hands and rested them I my lap.

"I had this feeling that if I brought you here that you would want to play" Austin says walking over and siting beside me.

"It's okay, you know that don't you? It's okay for you to cry if you need to. It's just you and me, you don't have to be strong" he says softly.

"But crying is a sign of weakness, I don't have a reason to cry" I start to stand up but he pulls me back down, keeping his arms around my waist.  
"Yes you do. Your parents divorced and your mom died, you moved all the way out here to follow your dream just to find that you no longer had inspiration for it. You don't belive in love and think your going to be alone forever, you best friend is getting married and moving out and your going to be living alone, but your bit going to be alone. I'm here with you. Maybe we just met yesterday, maybe you just met me yesterday but I saw you the first day I was here. I saw you working in sonic boom. I saw you getting out of the elevator and maybe I sound like a stalker but I saw the pain in your eyes. No matter how much you deny it, you hurt. Something happened to you before you moved here and your still hurt because of it. But that's okay, I'm here and I'm gonna fix that" by now I was crying. Austin had his arms around me and his chin resting in the top of my head and I was crying. I'm not exactly sure how he could have possible known all this but I didn't really care.

* * *

We were sitting in his living room when I saw a lighter sitting on the coffee table. At first I didn't really think much of it and went back to talking to Austin.

"Austin, do you bleach your hair"? I asked. He looked at me offended "this is all natural! Never once have I ever let anyone come near me with that hair poison"! (1) I laugh at him and he starts coughing. I'm not sure why but in instinct my eyes went to the lighter.

I shake the thought out of my head and turn back towards Austin. "So Ally, you run Sonic boom right? Does it feel weird being surrounded by instruments that you no longer want to play"? He asks placing his Han I my knee

"Yeah kinda" it true. At first it was really weird but I just got use to it. "At first it felt weird going to work cause it was like reminding me of who I use to be but I got use to that. What I never got use to was how much I want to be that girl agian. I was happy then, truly happy".

He looks down at me and smiles "soon you will be" he says while looking down and coughing a little. I looked back at the lighter and before I could stop myself the question came out.

" Austin, do you smoke"?

* * *

(1)- I say this to people who ask me if I bleach my hair. My hair is a little blonder then ross'

oh and where it says there was a few cans of coke here at there I didn't literllbe mean Coca cola, where I'm from we call soda cokes

I can't believe She used the exact same way I found out she smoked. We were in her room and I kept looking at the lighter and she kept coughing. -drake


	4. Chapter 4

Dyanna is still a little sick and she's baby siting her nieces. One if her nieces is only 4 years younger then her and then the other one is 6 years younger and her nephew is 9 years younger. I don't understand why her brother has her baby sit them cause she can't cook anything so I had to cook them food an she's still kinda sick and it's not like he doesn't have 6 other siblings to choose from but he had to choose the youngest. She knows I'm uploading her other story but she has no clue I even found this story but I don't think she is going to mad. She's really happy because she found a business card from a jewelry store and it had a bar code number wrote on the back and she looked it up on the website and it's a wedding ring and she thinks her brother is going to propose to his girlfriend so she really happy. I didn't have her phone for two days cause she was working at the dance studio the while time but now that I do I shall give you this chapter. And people, I swear I'm not dating Dyanna, I don't liked her. She's my bestfriend and that's all. ~Drake

"Austin, do you smoke"?

He looks down and to the side, pretty much everywhere but my eyes. " I didn't use to, no until I was about 20 maybe almost 21. At first it was just one cigarette every now and then, but then in the past few months I've smoked alot more, sometimes a pack Aday. I know it's not healthy but it calms me down. It's like it takes away all the stress" I look up at him and he is starring off into space.

"Why did you start"? I ask him. He looks down at me an his eyes look as cold as ice. There no longer kind and that soft dark brown with gold flecks. There completely black.

"My dad. I told him I wanted to move to California and become a famous musician. He told me I was stupid and that I had no chances. It was just a dream he said. You will never have your dream. I know alot of people rebel agianst their parents when they are teenagers but I was 20. My dad hated smoking, I found that it helps. My dad hates tattoos, I love them so I got a few. My dad always told me if I got any part of my body pierced he would kill me. I pierced my ear." He runs his fingers threw his blonde hair and I can see a hint if a silver diamond stud.

It's weird, usally I hate all those things in a guy but I can't help but find the ear ring so attractive. I can't help but wonder what tattoos he has and wear they are. As for the smoking, he has to stop.

"Give me your lighter, give me you cigarettes, go pour all the alcohol and beer down the sink".

He stands up an hands me his lighter. He walks over to his room and comes out with all his cigarettes.

"I never said anything about drinking". He states looking me in my eyes.

"I'm not stupid, austin. I know you drink and your going to stop. I know this from past experiences, drinking and being depressed, not the best choice".

He stands up and walks to the kitchen. I follow him and stand beside him as he pours everything down the sink. "You know, just because I pour this out doesn't mean I can't go but more when your not around." He says softly.

"Then I'm not leavening. I still don't think your truly happy" I say to him. He turns around to face me and I see something in his eyes I can't exactly figure out what it is but I know his not depressed. He steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm just lonely. For the first time in three years I'm happy but I'm still Lonely". He whispers into my ear.

"If I stay, will you still be lonely" I ask him. He shrugs and pulls back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to prove to you that love exist, and I'm going to help you find your love for music. Helping me be truly happy doesn't matter, I just want you happy"

It's night time now and Austin is taking a shower. I sit in his music room trying to find a reason to play. I've been sitting here for 30 minutes and I haven't pressed a single key. I think back to what austin told me.

Flash back~

"I had this feeling that if I brought you here that you would want to play" Austin says walking over and siting beside me.

"It's okay, you know that don't you? It's okay for you to cry if you need to. It's just you and me, you don't have to be strong" he says softly.

"But crying is a sign of weakness, I don't have a reason to cry" I start to stand up but he pulls me back down, keeping his arms around my waist.

"Yes you do. Your parents divorced and your mom died, you moved all the way out here to follow your dream just to find that you no longer had inspiration for it. You don't belive in love and think your going to be alone forever, you best friend is getting married and moving out and your going to be living alone, but your bit going to be alone. I'm here with you. Maybe we just met yesterday, maybe you just met me yesterday but I saw you the first day I was here. I saw you working in sonic boom. I saw you getting out of the elevator and maybe I sound like a stalker but I saw the pain in your eyes. No matter how much you deny it, you hurt. Something happened to you before you moved here and your still hurt because of it. But that's okay, I'm here and I'm gonna fix that" by now I was crying. Austin had his arms around me and his chin resting in the top of my head and I was crying. I'm not exactly sure how he could have possible known all this but I didn't really care.

End of flashback-

Austin walks into the music room just wearing sweatpants that are hanging low I his hips. He sits down beside me and pressed his finger to the keys playing a slow beautiful melody. I noticed music notes tattooed onto his left wrist with an 'A' tattooed above the notes but a little to the left. And a treble clef beside it it as an and sign.

"It's not finished" he says. He must have noticed me looking at it. "I plan on getting the first initial of my wife tattooed beside it"

For some reason I find it really sweet. "But what if you got a divorce, you would have that tattooed to you forever"

"It would matter, i would only marry my true love, and true love never goes away. Even if we were to get a divorce, I'd still love her"

I wasn't sure where to End it so I just stopped it there I was going to put the flashback in italics but I can't read italics so I didnt.

Okay after reason this chapter I'm really not sure if Dyanna will like me updateing this because I didn't realize that she put alot if stuff from her life in here anyways, review? ~Drake


End file.
